Pakistani cricket team in England in 2018
The Pakistan cricket team are currently touring England between April and June 2018 to play two Tests. Ahead of the Tests, Pakistan will also play first-class matches against Kent and Northamptonshire. They will then travel to Ireland to play the Irish team in its first Test match before playing a two-day match against Leicestershire ahead of the first Test against England. At the end of the tour they will play two Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is) against Scotland in Edinburgh. Squads In April 2018, Pakistani leg-spin bowler Yasir Shah was ruled out for ten weeks, due to stress fracture of a hip, causing him to miss the entire tour. The report said that Yasir would need to "undergo extensive rehabilitation". The Pakistan selectors were reportedly considering either leg spinner Shadab Khan (who was chosen) or left-arm spinner Kashif Bhatti as replacement. Babar Azam of Pakistan was ruled out of the remainder of the Test series after fracturing his forearm when he was hit by a delivery from Ben Stokes on the second day of the first Test. For the second Test, Keaton Jennings was added to England's squad, with Mark Stoneman being dropped. Sam Curran was also added to England's squad for the second Test, as cover for Ben Stokes, who suffered a hamstring injury. Tour matches First-class: Kent vs Pakistan | team2 = Kent | score-team1-inns1 = 168 (55.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Imam-ul-Haq 61 (111) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Will Gidman 5/47 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 209/4 (64 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Joe Denly 113* (186) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shadab Khan 2/88 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury | umpires = Jeremy Lloyds (Eng) and Steve O'Shaughnessy (Eng) | motm = | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = No play was possible on days 2 and 3 due to rain. No play was possible on day 4 before lunch, also due to rain. | notes = }} First-class: Northamptonshire vs Pakistan | score-team1-inns1 = 259 (73.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Adam Rossington 90 (135) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shadab Khan 6/77 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 428 (116.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Asad Shafiq 186* (281) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Steven Crook 4/89 (26 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 301 (95.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Rob Newton 118 (225) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Abbas 4/62 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 134/1 (27 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Imam-ul-Haq 59* (81) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Pakistan won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = County Cricket Ground, Northampton | umpires = Ian Ramage (Sco) and Martin Saggers (Eng) | motm = | toss = Northamptonshire won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Two-day match: Leicestershire vs Pakistan | score-team1-inns1 = 321/9d (89.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Azhar Ali 73 (127) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Aadil Ali 2/28 (5.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 226/6 (75 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ateeq Javid 54 (115) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shadab Khan 2/32 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Peter Hartley (Eng) and Chris Watts (Eng) | motm = | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 184 (58.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Alastair Cook 70 (148) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Abbas 4/23 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 363 (114.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Babar Azam 68* (120) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ben Stokes 3/73 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 242 (82.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Joe Root 68 (120) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Amir 4/36 (18.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 66/1 (12.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Haris Sohail 39* (32) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 1/12 (3 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Paul Reiffel (Aus) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Mohammad Abbas (Pak) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Dominic Bess (Eng) made his Test debut. *''Alastair Cook (Eng) equalled Allan Border's record of playing in 153 consecutive Tests. *''This was the first time since 1995 that England had lost their opening home Test of the summer. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 174 (48.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shadab Khan 56 (52) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 3/38 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 302/7 (96 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Dominic Bess 49 (95) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Faheem Ashraf 2/43 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Stumps, Day 2 | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = No play was possible before 14:45 on day 2 due to rain. | notes = Sam Curran (Eng) and Usman Salahuddin (Pak) both made their Test debuts. *''Alastair Cook (Eng) set a new record of playing in the most consecutive Tests (154). }} See also * Pakistani cricket team in Ireland in 2018 * Pakistani cricket team in Scotland in 2018 External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2018 in English cricket Category:2018 in Pakistani cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2018 Category:Pakistani cricket tours of England